The advent and acceptance of electronic tickets, or e-tickets, has simplified the process for spectators and event attendees, allowing them to receive tickets by e-mail and print a proof of purchase from their computer. In addition, new systems have allowed users to use an electronic ticket's bar code, or similar authentication mark, to enter an event.
Although these advancements have alleviated a spectator's need to maintain paper tickets, they also have robbed spectators of a valuable part of the ticketing process. Unique paper tickets are a valuable keepsake by which a spectator can remember their attendance at a particular event. In addition, paper tickets can have value among sports memorabilia collectors or have sentimental value. Electronic tickets or “e-tickets,” in general, do not have the same look and feel or quality as an actual ticket printed for the event.
Systems for generating tickets are known for use with respect to events such as concerts and sports matches, but none are intended, for example, to provide replica tickets alongside electronic tickets, to compensate for the void created by the electronic ticketing process.